wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
To Melt a Stoned Heart
Rules This is my entry to Honeysuckles Sad Short Story Competition! Please don't edit without permission unless fixing a grammar mistake or adding it to a category (THOSE TWO REASONS ONLY!). You may use all the characters name except Strike! Hope you enjoy this story! To Melt a Stoned Heart Strike felt adrenaline run through her veins as she sunk her claws into the warm welcoming sand. The sun was shining bright in the sky giving Strike cover to avoid gazes in its warm rays. Strike glimpsed Rattlier out of the corner of her eye as Strike starred at their target, a muscular looking Sandwing with dusty colored scales that shone in the sun. The Sandwing was simply shopping picking up and examining the ripeness of the fruits for sale and then selectively choosing out of the mixture of apples, pears, oranges, and mangos. Strike was on the move, stealthily creeping up on the target keeping low as Rattlier made the first move as Strike's eyes shot around watching everyone and everything that came into her peraferial vision. Rattlier walked up to the Sandwing casually and started and easy going conversation, as Rattlier leaned back clearly showing off the muscles rippling under his sun dusted scales. For a second Strike envied Rattlier for how easily he could communicate with a stranger, and just how perfect Rattlier was. As Strike crept forward she easily grabbed the ruby gauntlets and beautiful diamond incrusted ring with a lime stone earring the was dazzling to the eye. The oblivious Sandwing didn't notice a thing making Strike's scales tingle with the rush of a theft. Strike quickly started to make her way to the safety of the shadows when the laughs of the conversation seemed to wrap themselves around her ears. Stupid Rattlier, just finish your conversation so we can get out of here. ''Now Strike was angry at her dim witted brother as the rage boiled inside of her. ''Why can't Rattlier just stop being so perfect! Do I ever ask for much no! Does he even bother to see what I need, NO! '' Strike's thoughts where racing as the anger was like a greedy fire begging to be feed. Strike's talons flew to the hilt of her sword and Strike slowly pulled it out of its sheath, the sun glinting off the deadly blade. ''No, what am I doing? It's not Rattlier's fault, it was our Mothers, not Rattleirs our Mothers. ''Strike growled at her stupidity, but couldn't help but glare at all the similar features Rattlier had, looking just like their Mother. Strike closed her velvet blue eyes tight, fighting to push the swarming memories threatening to flood her mind. The claws of a jealous Mother raking down Strike's side, the harsh shrill of her brothers screams, their Father bleeding out infront of them, giving his live to save two. ''NO! '' Strike shrieked in fury at her mind as fresh tears dared to escape the safety of Strike's eyes. Strike realized the stares of dragons around her making her feel contained, a helpless gurgle escaped before Strike burst into tears. Strike felt the warmth of her brothers strong and secure wings wrap around her shielding Strike from the worlds hateful glares. "I'm sorry!" Strike cried her voice cracking "I couldn't help it!" "No!" Rattlier glared at his sister "Don't you ever be sorry, nothing that happened was your fault. Don't let our Fathers sacrifice be in vein." Rattlier cradled Strike gently and rubbed her scarred side. Strike sniffled and pushed her face into Rattlier's sturdy chest grateful for the support. The Sandwing they had tried to steal from crept closer and watched them not with anger, but with curiosity. "Where you stealing from me?" The Sandwing asked, obviously knowing the answer. "What did you think cactus brain! That this was all lying on the ground!" Rattlier retorted with a snort while Strike pulled away from him now glaring along with Rattleir. "We aren't giving it back with out a fight either!" Strike snarled tucking the jewels tightly in her satchel and hugging it to her chest. "No need to fight!" The Sandwing waved his talons in the air. "Let's say this, both your names and a tour for my treasures?" The Sandwing asked giving them a dashing smile. Strike immediately found herself smiling back at the Sandwing, although she quickly regretted it. ''Why does this dragon make me feel so weird? ''Strike asked herself with a shake of her scaled head. "I'm Rattlier and this is my sister Strike." Rattlier stated out flatly and nudged Strike with his boney tail. "I'm Dusty." As the trio walked farther into the large Market Place. ''' 3 years later....' WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)